


Crimson

by Nocturnalnightmare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski-centric, Derek and Stiles, F/F, Hurt Stiles, New wolf, Runaway Stiles, Scott Is A Dick, Scott is a Bad Friend, Teen Wolf, beta, bitten, new stiles, omega - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalnightmare/pseuds/Nocturnalnightmare
Summary: Blood. There was so much blood.Stiles fell to the floor, staring at the mess he had created.“No” He whimpered, his hands trying to cover the open wound as tears ran down his cheeks.The man lay lifeless, his eyes glossy and gone.“What have I done?” He sobbed, shuffling away from the body to bring his knees to his chest.He cried for a few moments but then a burning sensation came over him.Cautiously he lifted his shirt just in time to see a bite mark heal.“No, no, no!” He shouted, the pain was unbearable as he felt his once honey eyes turn into a fiery crimson.





	1. Chapter 1

Blood. There was so much blood.  
Stiles fell to the floor, staring at the mess he had created.  
“No” He whimpered, his hands trying to cover the open wound as tears ran down his cheeks.  
The man lay lifeless, his eyes glossy and gone.   
“What have I done?” He sobbed, shuffling away from the body to bring his knees to his chest.  
He cried for a few moments but then a burning sensation came over him.  
Cautiously he lifted his shirt just in time to see a bite mark heal.  
“No, no, no!” He shouted, the pain was unbearable as he felt his once honey eyes turn into a fiery crimson.  
Sharp canines ripped through his gums as hair grew from his face. His face transformed and claws extended from his fingertips.   
This couldn’t be real, this had to be a dream. A really realistic dream.  
He quickly rose to his feet and started to run, the world around him was coated in red as his crimson eyes tore through the darkness.

Derek sat on the porch of the once mighty Hale house. A burnt piece of wood laid in his palms as he stared at it longingly.  
It was bad he was starting to forget them, forget their scent and how they looked. He missed them, each and everyday.  
He missed Scott too and Stiles. Both boys left Beacon Hills to study. Scott went to some high end veterinary school whilst Stiles went on to pursue a career in law enforcement.   
It wasn’t the same, sure Liam and all of that drove him up the wall. But Scott and Stiles had a specialty at it.  
Maybe it was because they reminded him of his family, they sure fought like brothers at times.  
With a heavy sigh Derek rose to his feet, sparing one last glance at the Hale house before climbing into his car.  
He was half way down the drive when he heard a painful howl. It rang through his ears and made his eyes flash their ghostly blue.  
“Alpha” He growled, he quickly climbed out of his car and disguarded his clothing as he began to shift into his wolf form.   
His bones cracked as his body changed, not before long he was on all fours. A tail behind him lay low in a threatening manner.  
He lifted his snout into the air, catching the scent of the Alpha that was running on his property.   
In a heart beat his legs kicked off, branches and dirt flied around him as he ran.  
Once he could tell he was close enough, he slowed down speed. Letting his eyes glow their blue as he scanned around in the dark.  
In the shape of a figure sat someone, soft sobs escaped them.  
Derek lifted his snout in the air again, only to catch the Alphas scent. And blood. So much blood.  
He moved slowly and let out a growl, bearing his teeth to alert the obviously clueless Alpha of his presence.  
The figure moved, crimson eyes stared out through the dark.  
“Please, don’t hurt me!” It screamed.  
The voice sounded so familiar that Derek shifted back into his human form and began to approach the Alpha.  
“Stiles?”  
“Help” Was all that Stiles said as he passed out.

 

“Derek what happened?” Deaton asked as he got bombarded by a naked Derek carrying a blood soaked Stiles, “ Is he hurt? Derek why is there so much blood? Derek answer me !”  
Derek stared at the table in shock, his face scanned Stiles features as tears escaped him.  
He didn’t want to cry, really he didn’t. But he remembered the countless times Stiles turned Scott down for the bite. That he didn’t want him. That is wasn’t him. Now here he was, an Alpha.  
So many questions circulated around his head as he leaned on the examination table.  
“Derek!” Shouted Deaton, snapping Derek out of his own head, “What happened?”  
“I was visiting the family home and I caught the scent of an Alpha, I shifted and followed it only to find Stiles crying. His eyes were red Deaton”  
For the first time ever Deaton was speechless, he stared at the young man on the table then back to Derek.  
“Do we tell Scott?” Deaton asked after a few moments of silence.   
Derek quickly shook his head to say no as he ran his hand through his hair.  
“Not yet, we need to talk to-“ Before he got a chance to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Stiles.

Stiles struggled to open his eyes, everything hurt. His head, his body and his eyes.  
His eyes. The memories of the night flooded his head as he sat up straight with his eyes once again burning.   
“No, no, no!” He sobbed, scanning the room only to find Deaton and Derek, “This has to be a dream, please Derek let me count your fingers!”  
Derek quickly moved towards the young man, embracing him tightly as Stiles cried.  
“Stiles listen to my heartbeat, calm down” Derek’s voice was smooth, slow. He listened to Stiles focus on his breathing and his heartbeat slow down.  
“Now what happened?”  
Stiles stared at Derek, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at his hands.  
“I killed him. I, I didn’t mean to. He followed me from campus, I, I had a break for a few days so I thought I’d catch up with the pack. But I felt someone following me so I took a detour through the woods only to find an Alpha. He, he touched me, so I punched him. Which caused him to bite me and I shoved him against a tree, not realizing a sharp branch and it, Derek it went through his head” Stiles sobbed, not taking a single break as he buried his head in his hands.  
Derek stood there shocked, his eyes glowing blue at the mere thought of someone touching Stiles.  
He quickly embraced him again, not for Stiles sake. But for his own. To stay calm.  
“What do I do Derek?”  
“We’ll figure it out, you’re not alone” Was all Derek said as he closed his eyes.

Derek’s car pulled into hos regular parking space, he turned the car off and turned to look in the passenger seat to find a sleeping Stiles.  
A small smile broke from his usually serious face as he tucked away a stray hair.  
“Stiles, wake up”  
Stiles groaned but rubbed his eyes, a loud yawn escaping him as he stretched.  
“C’mon we’re here” Was all Derek said as he climbed out and closed his doors.  
Stiles hesitated for a moment before doing the same, he followed Derek up the stair case towards the loft.  
Back a Deaton’s Derek said he was going to train him, teach him how to control himself as there was no known care.  
It was a comfort, through this entire mess that Derek stood up and offered him home to him. Of all people. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Stiles and Derek didn’t exactly see eye to eye.  
Derek fiddled with the lock for a moment before the grand door slid open. Exposing the open living room and kitchen.  
“Do you want some food or do you want to sleep?”  
“Sleep, please” Stiles said in barely a whisper as he stared around the loft, swallowing the lump in his throat.   
Derek gave a simple nod as he lead him up the stair case and towards one of the spare rooms.  
“Tomorrow we’ll talk more okay?” Derek surprised Stiles by pulling him into another embrace, his hand gently rubbing the back of Stiles shoulder in a comforting manner.  
Stiles gave a small nod and returned the gesture before Derek pulled away, before Derek left he glanced back and Stiles could’ve sworn he saw a small smile creep to his sour wolfs face.

Derek laid awake that night, his eyes staring blankly at the celling above.  
He felt for Stiles, he truly did. Stiles never wanted to become a wolf. He was a valuable member to the pack but he never wanted to become a wolf. After the whole nogistune thing who could really blame him?  
He rolled over and grabbed his phone, the urge to tell Scott ate him alive. But it wasn’t his place. It was Stiles’. With a heavy sigh he turned his phone off and rolled onto his side and slowly but surely drifted off into a restless slumber.

Stiles did not know how he managed to fall asleep, but here he was in possibly the worlds comfiest bed as the smell of bacon filled the air, making his stomach growl. With a yawn Stiles made his eay down the stair case only to be gifted by the sight of Derek shaking his hips to a song on the radio. His voice humming alone as he made coffee.  
A smirk presented itself on his face as he closer, but not close enough before he spoke.  
“Nice dance moves Sour wolf”   
Derek could’ve sworn he jumped almost ten feet in the air, his eyes were big like a deer caught in the headlight.  
“Please don’t stop on my account “ grinned Stiles as he took a seat on one of the breakfast stools.  
“Shut up “ Was all Derek said as his face went as red as a tomato.  
“No really” Smirked Stiles as he stared to do a little jingle in his seat.  
Derek cleared his throat and gave Stiles one of his well known glares.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it. What’s for breakfast chef?”  
Derek rolled his eyes before plating up and putting the plate in front of Stiles.  
“Bacon, egg, tomato and mushroom” Was all he said before stealing a piece of bacon from the plate.  
“Hey that was my bacon!”  
“I cooked so my bacon” And for the second time Stiles could of sworn he saw Derek smile.  
Derek sat down next to him, his own plate in front.  
“So you ready to train?” Derek spoke between a mouthful of bacon and egg.  
Stiles gave a small shrug as he played with his food. The nightmares of the night before played like a constant loop.  
“I guess-“ He was cut off by the sound of bell ringing, alerting them someone just walked into the building.


	2. Connection

Derek gave Stiles a look that said shut up as he mouthed the words “Hide”.  
Stiles wasn’t going to argue so quietly crept up the stair gave, sitting down on one of the steps as he watched.  
Derek knew who was on the other side of the door, of course he would show up.  
“Peter” He growled as he slid the door open.  
Peter stood on the otherside, a large smirk on his face as he stared at his nephew.  
“Such a warm way to great your uncle”  
“What do you want?”  
Peter rolled his eyes as he walked in the apartment, taking note of the two different plates.   
“Have company do we ? Rude they won’t say hi”  
“What do you want?” He asked again, frustration clearly in his tone.  
“To talk about a new Alpha” Peter sighed as he folded his arms on his chest and turned to look at his nephew, “But guessing by the look on your face you already know that. And by the scent he is here”  
Derek let out a sigh and looked towards the staircase before speaking.  
“Stiles come down”  
Derek watched the young man slowly walked down the stair case, his eyes wide as he looked between the too of them.  
“You’re kidding right? Stiles? An Alpha?” Peter scoffed as his face twisted at the thought.   
“It’s true Peter” growled Stiles, his eyes burning that crimson red as he glared at Peter, Peter stood there shocked. His mouth ajar a little as his eyes flashed blue in response.  
“Okay I’m listening”

Stiles went into more detail about what happened, Peter sat there nodding occasionally as he eyed the young Alpha cautiously.  
“So Derek said he was going to help train me, help me get a bit more control”  
“Well the full moon is in two weeks so I hope we can do something”  
Derek raised his eyebrow questionably.  
“We?”  
“Yes dear nephew, we. The difference between Scott and Stiles is, Scott had years to get control before becoming an Alpha. Stiles on the other had has not. He’s more powerful, more stronger than the both of us. It is wise for everyone that we help him get some sort of control” Peter simply stated, taking a sip from his coffee.  
“Okay where do we start?”

Okay this was torture, Derek was making him run and leap and jump off things.  
He had to admit though, the speed was amazing.  
“Good job Stiles” Derek said, giving Stiles a twitch of the lip before walking towards him.  
“Okay now we’re going to work on control and try to get you to shift. This is going to hurt”  
Before Stiles could ask why he was punched to the face, blood poured out his nose as he cried.  
“What the fuck Derek!?” He growled, his anger rising.  
“You need to shift” Another hit connected with Stiles face, knocking him to the floor.  
He laid still for a few moments before he could feel the anger take control, the burn of his eyes changing colour and his face changing form.  
“Okay Stiles listen to my voice” Peter spoke calmly, his eyes blue ready for attack.  
Stiles stood up, his mouth parted as he canines showed.   
“Stiles repeat after me, Alpha, Beta, Omega”  
Stiles growled as he tried to swipe Derek, his claws nearly connecting with his skin.   
“Alpha, Beta, Omega!” Derek shouted as he dodged Stiles swipes and grabbed his wrists looking into his eyes.  
It took a few moments but Stiles started to repeat the mantra.  
Slowly but surely his features relaxed and his eyes turned back to their normal color.   
“Wow” was all Peter said, “Amazing control, need to work on the fighting. But good job”  
“Really?” Stiles asked, panting slightly as he looked between the two.  
“Yes, really “ Derek smiled as he placed a hand on Stiles shoulder. And Stiles could’ve sworn he felt electricity at the single touch.

Later that night Derek and Stiles sat on the couch, a sappy chick flick that Stiles had picked played on in the background as they talked.   
“Thankyou”  
Derek turned to look at Stiles, his eyebrow raising in question.  
“Really, Derek thankyou. I was so scared and you helped. You gave me a place to stsy for christ sake. It means so much. So thankyou” He whispered, staring down at his hands as he fiddled with his sleeve.  
Derek gave him a small smile and grabbed his hands, holding them in one whilst he turned Stiles’ gaze to him.  
“Stiles we’re pack. You’re family. I would do anything for my family”  
Water filled Stiles’ eyes as he leaned into the Sourwolf, resting his head gently on his chest.  
“Thankyou” He mumbled before sleep overcame him and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.   
Derek waited a few moments until Stiles’ breathing was heavy to tuck away a few stray hairs, his smile growing larger at the warmth above him.  
He’d be denying it if he said he didn’t have feelings for Stiles. In fact it was practically obvious. But since Stiles was with Malia, then Lydia he hadn’t found a chance to tell him. Plus he didn’t even know if Stiles liked guys. It was kinda hard to tell at times.  
“Anything for you Stiles” He whispered as he scooped the young man in his arms, carrying him carefully towards the spare room.  
He carefully tucked him in hesitating as he closed the door to spare a last glance. His heart picked up speed as he watched the new Alpha sleep.  
One word played on a loop in his mind, Mate.


End file.
